


Coming Through Customs

by bettylaflame



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Stimulation, Deepthroating, Degradation, Demonstration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fdom, Fingering, G-Spot Stimulation, Gen, Mutual Masturbation, Outercourse, Size Difference, Vibrator How-to, Voyeurism, intercourse, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: Customs Agent finds a dildo in your luggage and asks you to demonstrate how it works.Thank you to u/hushedhive for the idea.
Kudos: 4





	Coming Through Customs

[F4A] Coming Through Customs [Script Offer] [Exhibitionism] [Voyeurism] [Degradation] [Sex Toy] [Demonstration] [Vibrator How-to] [Deepthroating] [Body Stimulation] [Mutual Masturbation] [Fdom] [Size difference] [Outercourse] [Intercourse] [G-Spot Stimulation] [Fingering]

Customs Agent finds a dildo in your luggage and asks you to demonstrate how it works.

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

[suggested SFX]

(audio cues)

\--

Ugh, going through customs has got to be the worst thing about crossing the border. The government is already using drones to spy on our every move and the FBI is watching us through our phones. Is this really necessary?

Finish that water now, because I do not want to be stopped and searched. 

(pause)

We can get another one on the other side.

(pause)

Fine, *I’ll* get you another one on the other side. 

(scoff)

(quietly) I really should’ve finished getting off before we left the hotel. I was *this* close to coming.

Huh? Nothing.

(quietly) Fuck. 

Ugh, finally the line is moving. Only took half my life. Jesus. 

Why are there so many people in line anyway? It’s the middle of the week! 

I’ll be grey before we get to the front.

There they go, finally. Yup, sir, take off your hat. Don’t forget your watch, stupid. Jesus, you’d think these people had never gone through a metal detector before. 

Finally, yes, here’s my bag. My keys, my wallet, and my phone. 

Just through the metal detector, yup. 

Can we hurry this up? I have places to be. 

[alarm sounds] 

(quietly) Oh god, no, no, no! Please don’t be my bag. Please don’t be my bag. Fuck!

Yes, that’s my bag. (sigh) Do we really have to go in the other room? (reluctantly) Fine!

Wait for me here, ok. Hopefully this will be quick. 

[door closing]

Ok, what is this about? Did you find a pound of cocaine in there or something? 

Yeah, sure, go ahead and look inside the bag, I have nothing to hide.

[rustling of the bag]

(quietly) Oh fuck, I forgot about that.

Yes! Yes, that’s mine. That’s um… that was a gift. See, it was my birthday and my friend got me that… dildo as a joke. Like ha ha ha, go fuck yourself birthday girl. 

I swear it is. I know it’s not shaped like a… like a dick, but I swear it is! Yeah it’s battery powered, it vibrates. So, I guess technically it’s a vibrator, not a dildo. But it’s meant for… insertion. 

(galaxy brain thinking) So would that be a vibrating dildo? A dildo vibrator? Anyway, it’s got that curve at the end to… to reach the G-spot.

(quietly, embarrassed) Oh god, what is my life right now?

Have you really never seen a dildo like this before?

S- Show you? Excuse me?

What do you think this is? 

No, absolutely not. There has got to be some kind of international law against this, like isn’t in the Geneva Conventions not to take advantage of hostages?

Well, it sure feels like a hostage situation. 

I can’t fucking believe this. That is the way it’s used! What else would it be? 

It is absolutely not some kind of weapon! It’s purple, who has bright purple weapons? Who do you think I am, a Batman villain?

(pleading) No, no, no, you can’t confiscate it. Like I said, it was a gift from my friend. It’s really expensive; she knew I wanted it. 

Please. Isn’t there… any other way? I’ll do anything. This can’t be the only way. 

(sighs in exasperation) Fine! Give it to me. 

Sit down over there in the corner. 

[Author’s Note: from here, you show the listener different ways to use the dildo / vibrator. If you personally use such toys in a different way, feel free to add if so inclined.]

(clearing throat) So you see you turn it on at the bottom.

[vibration of a toy]

And there are different settings.

[vibration differing] 

You can use it pretty much anywhere. Not just… inside. 

(sigh in pleasure as you wish through this section)

On your neck.

Along your arms.

Down your legs. 

Now, this isn’t the one I usually use at home. But I like to put that one between my breasts a little bit sometimes. 

Or on my nipples can be really fun. 

You want to see something really cool? 

I can stick this all the way down my throat. Yeah, I know, it’s impressive. Watch.

(mouth sounds)

See?

I saw that little shift in your seat. You’re enjoying this aren’t you?

(scoff) Of course you are. 

Well, the main event is, of course, inserting it. Let me take my pants off real quick. 

Do you mind if I lay back on the table? 

I’ll keep my legs spread for you to see. Wouldn’t want you to miss it, after all. 

Ok so, turn the vibration back on.

[vibration]

And I like to run it down the inside of my thighs a bit, very slowly.

(moaning) 

Just to, like, tease a little bit, you know. Keep myself wanting more. (laughs)

C’mon, that was funny!

(scoff) Whatever. 

Then, I start outlining my pussy a bit just the outer lips. 

Mmmm, fuck, that feels good. 

No, really, I needed this, you have no idea. 

You look like you’re uncomfortable over there. I can stop if you want me to. 

(pause)

Dammit. Fine.

Normally I would draw this part out, but I think we should expedite the situation, considering the context.

So I start to go deeper, into the pussy now. Around and around and around. Fuck thats good.

Sometimes, I’ll just hold it still, close my thighs, and hump it--rubbing my clit right on the length of the dildo. Fuck yes, I love that. It’s tricky to get myself off just by doing this, but I’ve done it a few times. 

Are- are you touching yourself over there? God. You’re enjoying this, I fucking knew it. 

Ok, ok, enough of the teasing. What it’s really good for… is fucking myself with. 

This one is a little bigger than mine, but I think I’m wet enough now. This is going to be an illuminating experience for both of us. 

(pause)

(long sigh) No, I’m not stalling! I just… it’s bigger than I’m used to. This wasn’t how I wanted to use it for the first time. 

Well, with some nice music, plenty of lube, maybe a scented candle or something. You know, not under immense stress on a fucking table with a Customs Agent watching me!

(talking to yourself) Fuck, I can do this, I can do this. Just go slow, go slow. It’s not that much bigger than what you’re used to. 

(insert dildo here) 

Oh fuck, it feels a lot bigger than I thought. (moan)

It’s not all the way in, is it? 

(whine) Does it really have to be?

Fuck, fine. Ok.

3

2

1

(push dildo all the way in)

Fuck, fuck. It feels like it’s splitting me open. God. 

Ok, ok, ok, gimme a second to adjust. 

Are you satisfied, do you believe me now?

Of-fucking-course you don’t. What? You want me to come for you, right here and now? You’re fucking sick, you know that, right? 

God, I’m so fucking horny. I need to come so bad. 

Fine! 

So I start pulling it in and out, slowly at first. 

(moan) Oh god, it’s so big. Shit!

(pause)

No, it doesn’t hurt, it just… it’s just a lot, you know? I need to make myself get used to the size before I go faster. 

Fuck that’s good.

Yeah, fucking open your pants and touch yourself. Let’s not even kid ourselves. We both really needed this. 

Ok, I’m gonna go a bit faster.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. That’s so fucking good. (moan)

See, this is where the curved part comes into play. It’s rubbing *right* up against the G-spot.

You do know what the G-spot is, right? 

(scoff) Sure you do. 

Oh fuck, that feels so good. 

And at this point, I usually start rubbing my clit with the other hand as I fuck myself. I try to rub it as fast as I can.

(moaning)

Now, when I start doing that, it means I’m trying hard to reach orgasm. All that before was just foreplay, you know? We’re getting down to business. 

I might not be as talkative is what I’m trying to say. I hope you can surmise the rest from what I’m doing. It’s pretty straightforward. I do this, until I come my fucking brains out. 

Got it? 

Awesome.

Let’s go. 

(moan and whine now as you approach orgasm)

Shit.

Are you enjoying this? Are you fucking getting off watching some poor tourist fuck herself on a fucking table? 

You’re a goddamn pervert, you know that? Naughty and nasty and a fucking slut!

(moan)

Oh fuck, I just go faster as it builds and builds. 

Sometimes I edge myself… (moan) but not today.

Are you getting close? Are you gonna come? Come like a filthy slut all over yourself? You like watching me thrust this purple dildo in and out of my wet, swollen pussy? Is that what you like?

You wanna watch me come on this dildo? You wanna see me get faster and faster on my clit as I get closer? You wanna hear my moaning and screaming? Yeah? 

I bet you fucking do, you dirty slut. 

(moaning) Oh god, I’m so close. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come. 

Jesus, faster, faster, faster. 

God, it’s rubbing my G-spot raw. My clit is so fucking swollen. I feel my pussy juice all over the table. 

Fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come. 

Are you gonna come? Fuck, come with me, come for me. Let me watch *you* come to watching me. Come, come for me!

(as you approach orgasm, say whatever comes naturally)

Oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck. 

Shit. 

Did you come?

(sigh) Of course you fucking did. 

Let me get my fucking pants back on. 

Tuck this back where it belongs. 

Are we good? Are we done here? Can I go?

That’s super-fucking-great. Bye.

(groans in annoyance)

[door slams shut]

Hey, I’m back finally. Can you believe it? The last thing I needed, really.

Oh it was that fucking sex toy you gave me. I forgot all about it. 

You should’ve seen the Agent’s face when they found it. And I was like “What about it?”

One thing’s for sure, I’m never bringing sex toys across the border again. Kick me if I do, search my luggage ten times. 

Oh you got another water bottle, great. I buy lunch then, how does that sound?

C’mon, let’s get going. I’m ready to be home. I really need a shower. 


End file.
